Shizuo plays Facade!
by xVictoriaRavenx
Summary: Caroline and I were cosplaying, I lost my Izaya jacket. I had to cosplay as Shizuo. Got the idea to play Facade as Shizuo : it was fun. I wanted to cuss them out, but everytime I tried too say something remotely insulting to them, Caroline smacked me in the back of the head. But however I ended up breaking them...And I cussed then Hellz yeah! Rated M for Cussing


So I couldn't exactly come up with another Fanfic to write so I am doing this! I downloaded the game (Sort of game) Façade. It is fucking insane! It is about Trip and Grace, a couple who…Has some problems. And my friend Caroline was over, I got the crazy idea since we were going to cosplay ^^ but I lost my Izaya jacket, so I just dressed as Shizuo. To make me (dressed as Shizuo) play façade. I am suppose to be Shizuo playing it! So I tried to be as "In character as I could" without getting kicked out too soon. It was hard, because I wanted to cuss them both out! =(

*This was taken straight from the game; only the name I chose was changed to Shizuo, (To be more in character)

WE MIGHT BE DOING ANOTHER FAÇADE LIKE THIS! With Anime people.

GRACE

Trip, when are you going to get rid of this?

TRIP

What, Grace... this?

GRACE

Yes, you know how I feel about it -

TRIP

I know I know I'll do it right now, alright? - (interrupted)

(Shizuo knocks on the front door.)

(Shizuo knocks on the front door.)

TRIP

Uhp, he's here!

GRACE

What? You told me it'd be an hour from now!

SHIZUO

OPEN UP ASSHOLES!

TRIP

No, he's supposed to be here now!

GRACE

God... Trip!

(Trip opens the front door.)

TRIP

Shizuo!

TRIP

Hey! God it's been so long since we've seen you! - (interrupted)

SHIZUO

Who are you again?

TRIP

Uh...

TRIP

Well come on in...

SHIZUO

God you are fucking ugly

TRIP

Uh, n - no, - (interrupted)

GRACE

No, no, here we are!

GRACE

Shizuo,

GRACE

Hi! How are you? God it's been a while! - (interrupted)

SHIZUO

Why you say No no?

GRACE

Uh...

GRACE

Well, um... make yourself at home, I guess...

TRIP

Huh, I'll close the door.

SHIZUO

You don't like me?

TRIP

Heh heh, Shizuo, seeing you brings back good memories, you know?

(Trip closes the front door.)

GRACE

Yes...

SHIZUO

You guys are insane

TRIP

Uh - well, tonight is special!

TRIP

Shizuo, remember, it was almost exactly ten years ago, tonight, that you introduced us.

TRIP

Senior year of college!

SHIZUO

I did?

TRIP

Um, well, without you, we wouldn't even have this celebration.

GRACE

So, Shizuo, you can help me understand where I went wrong with my new decorating, ha ha.

TRIP

Grace, oh, no, we don't need to do that.

SHIZUO

It looks like crap

TRIP

Well hold on, hold on, take a closer look, give it a chance to soak in a little.

GRACE

(frustrated sigh) So everybody loves the view...

GRACE

but a view of trees would be so much more healthy... I'm dying to see some green. - (interrupted)

SHIZUO

I AM NOT LETTING THIS SOAK IN

TRIP

Ah, yes, Shizuo, I knew you'd like it. See, Grace?

GRACE

(frustrated sigh)

GRACE

I bet I can return most of this, and start over again on this room... - (interrupted)

SHIZUO

I don't like this place

GRACE

Oh, how nice, I've been waiting so long for someone to say that!

TRIP

Wait, what?

GRACE

Trip, our friend has just been refreshingly honest about my decorating, which I really appreciate.

TRIP

Huh... okay, good, that's - that's good...

GRACE

Trip, if you can't see it, don't worry about it, you've never had an eye for these things.

TRIP

I - uhh.

(Trip shakes the advice ball.)

TRIP

Probably true.

TRIP

Heh!

GRACE

(little sigh) - (interrupted)

SHIZUO

Trip? What a weird name

TRIP

Wha... uh...

GRACE

Oh, Trip, he's just teasing you... It's good, we all need that once in a while.

TRIP

Heh heh ha ha ha ha, ha...

TRIP

Shizuo, let me get you a drink.

PHONE

** RING **

TRIP

Oh, I'll get it -

GRACE

No, no, we have a guest, we can let the answering machine pick it up.

PHONE

** RING **

TRIP

Grace, no, I want -

GRACE

Trip, please dear, don't be rude. - (interrupted)

(SHIZUO picks up the phone.)

PHONE

Grace? Hello?

GRACE

Shizuo, no! Please don't do that.

SHIZUO

Who the hell is this?

PHONE

Who is this? Grace is that you?

GRACE

Uhh, it's my dad, I can hear his voice.

PHONE

I don't recognize your voice...

TRIP

Oh!

SHIZUO

NO IT IS SHIZUO! NOT GRACE!

PHONE

Excuse me, I must have the wrong number... ** click **

GRACE

Okay, he's being annoying, as usual... just - just hang it up. - (interrupted)

(Shizuo puts down the phone.)

GRACE

Oh, good, you hung up. I can call him back later, or in a few days, heh.

SHIZUO

He sounded stupid

TRIP

Shizuo, what -

GRACE

Trip, c'mon, I think he's just joking -

TRIP

You know I was hoping we could keep things positive tonight... you know?

GRACE

Good idea. That's what we'll do.

TRIP

Yeah... okay...

SHIZUO

I am a negative person

TRIP

Well, Grace's parents... They're something else, really classy people -

GRACE

Uhh, no, they're impossible, they expect me to drive up to the house in Connecticut to attend all their stupid socialite charity benefits and parties, it's so tiresome.

TRIP

(frustrated sigh)

SHIZUO

Sounds strange

(Trip shakes the advice ball.)

GRACE

No no, you've, you've done quite enough with my parents tonight, let's not talk about them anymore...

GRACE

(clears throat)

SHIZUO

Whatever

TRIP

N - no, no, no, uh, wait, uh, what's wrong, Grace?

GRACE

Listen to us, we're arguing in front of our friend. - (interrupted)

SHIZUO

Beer?

TRIP

Oh, yeah, uh, I'm gonna fix us some drinks in a sec!

TRIP

And please, please, we need to break in my new expensive set of cocktail making accessories.

TRIP

Anyway...

TRIP

Grace, come on, that kind of statement is not helpful... - (interrupted)

SHIZUO

I want a beer now

TRIP

Yeah, hang on, ooh, I'm going to make you one of my fabulous drinks in just a minute, heh!

GRACE

Uhh, Shizuo, please don't encourage him.

GRACE

Alright, good, maybe you're on my side tonight after all, ha ha.

SHIZUO

Fabulous!

TRIP

So... drinks...

GRACE

Trip thinks he's at his classiest when he's on the serving end of a swizzle stick. - (interrupted)

SHIZUO

Ha ha ha?

TRIP

W - wait, I want to make you one of my drink inventions!

GRACE

It's a secret - Trip doesn't even like the taste of alcohol. - (interrupted)

SHIZUO

BEER!

TRIP

You - you don't want my invention?

GRACE

Shizuo, Trip's getting a little carried away... maybe you just want some juice, or a mineral water?

SHIZUO

BEER!

TRIP

Yeah, no, I'm going to make this drink for us!

TRIP

Our friend is here, we're going to enjoy ourselves, that's all there is to it!

SHIZUO

GOD DANGITT

GRACE

(frustrated sigh)

TRIP

Grace, everybody loves my drinks, you know that, don't you? Everybody!

GRACE

Well, of course Trip, after all, you got enough practice when you were a real bartender.

TRIP

What?

GRACE

In college, you were a bartender.

SHIZUO

Am I invisible? Sheesh!

TRIP

How do you know about that?

GRACE

Oh I know you were trying to keep it a big secret, but... one time my friends and I went slumming off-campus to some crappy bar in the sticks, and we saw you there.

TRIP

Oh, that's great.

SHIZUO

I was a bartender too

TRIP

Ahh, this is bullshit!

GRACE

Ahh, no, you're full of shit!

GRACE

Your big bartender secret...

SHIZUO

Agreed

GRACE

What, what are you saying?

TRIP

(little impatient sigh) Shizuo, - (interrupted)

SHIZUO

What are you saying Lady?

TRIP

Yeah, okay, okay, again with that, yeah, okay...

TRIP

Your goddamn parents...

TRIP

You think you're better than me just because I didn't come from a rich background! You do, I know it, you think you're better than me!

GRACE

Oh, God...!

SHIZUO

Can you just get me a beer?

GRACE

My goddamn parents...

GRACE

You keep trying to make our lives so shallow and fake! I don't want to live a fake life, Trip!

TRIP

Oh, come on...!

SHIZUO

GET ME A BEER!

GRACE

Alright, you know what, Shizuo,

GRACE

I need to ask you something.

TRIP

Grace -

GRACE

Trip, let me ask our guest a question.

GRACE

Shizuo, yes or no...

GRACE

In a marriage, shouldn't one person try to make their spouse a better person, even if they don't want it?

TRIP

What?

GRACE

I mean, even if they don't actually want it, shouldn't you help your spouse understand a better way to be? - (interrupted)

SHIZUO

Yes?

GRACE

Look, don't bother answering, I don't need to hear it!

GRACE

Don't you see, Trip? Our marriage... is a sham, Trip! Don't you see that? It's all fake, all pretend...

TRIP

Oh, god...!

SHIZUO

I JUST ANSWERED!

TRIP

Yeah, go on, get out of my face!

SHIZUO

GOD DANGGIT

TRIP

I can't even frigging look at you.

TRIP

What the... goddammit!

TRIP

uhh!

SHIZUO

I just wanted a beer...

TRIP

Shizuo, - (interrupted)

TRIP

What are you saying? What?

GRACE

What, Trip? Are you trying to talk to me?

TRIP

What's it to you?

GRACE

Shizuo, (annoyed sigh) Trip can just be so...

SHIZUO

LADY! ZIP IT!

TRIP

Oh, we're talking about me, are we?

GRACE

What?

SHIZUO

Yes we are

GRACE

Trip, it's your fault - ten years ago, freshly married and just out of college,

TRIP

What?

SHIZUO

AHHH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

TRIP

Alright, Shizuo, that's it, you've got to leave.

TRIP

Shizuo, we're through messing around, you've got to go.

SHIZUO

Hahahahahahaha!

SHIZUO

You are not even coming to get me

(SHIZUO opens the front door.)

SHIZUO

I broke them again

SHIZUO

Damn

SHIZUO

Assholes

SHIZUO

With their fucking yelling

SHIZUO

Take a damn chill pill

SHIZUO

and shut the fuck up

(SHIZUO points to the elevator button.)

Sorry if their were any mistakes ^^ and if you haven't played Façade I suggest you do, it is fun to mess with them. I think my next Anime person who is going to do this is L or Izaya. Hmm Let me consult with Caroline…She will probably say Sasuke though *sigh*

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!


End file.
